


You’re our guardian angel

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Guardian Angels, Human, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, bokuakakurotsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Tsukishima Kei, a guardian angel, is assigned to new people.Mostly talking about Tsukishima.Not much action, just Tsukishima catching feelings for the trio.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144
Collections: Flaws, One shots





	You’re our guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very very poorly written. Read at your own risk.

Tsukishima walks into his superiors room. All white with gold decorations as you might have guessed. Sugawara seemed to be very busy on a call with his boyfriend who is one of the higher ups in the underworld. “You called for me Sugawara-san?” Tsukishima spoke up as he pushed his glasses up, standing a good distance away from Sugawara. “I’ll talk to you later Daichi. Muah.” Sugawara ended the call and turn to face Tsukishima in front of him. “Yes I called for you. Your previous assignment had just passed away, a week ago and is making his way to reincarnation. Now we will assign you to another one.” Sugawara searched for Tsukishima’s letter and handed it to him.

Tsukishima carefully open the flap and retrieve the letter from inside. He opened it and there he sees 3 names. “Sugawara-san, there are 3 names here. Are you sure it’s not some kind of mistake?” Tsukishima asks as he looks over the document once more. The same names were still there. “It’s a special case. They are boyfriends and they live with each other. They also happen to work in the same building, just different departments. That is all the information I have gotten on them. You would have to figure the rest out for yourself.” Sugawara said and Tsukishima was dismissed. Watching over 3 people is going to be tough work, in Tsukishima’s perspective of course. He makes his way to his own living space to read through the documents again and the file that has been sent to him from the higher ups which contains all information about his 3 new assignments. “They are pretty old to get a guardian angel now. Why though?” Tsukishima mutters before closing his file.

He packed his bag and made his way to the elevator that would bring him to earth. His bag does not contain any clothes or necessities, just information and files and all those stuff about protocols that he has to follow. He would have to relay everything back to Sugawara every week. 3 reports to write every week, which is a lot of work. Still its his job so he will do as told. He made his way to their apartment. It is really late and all of them were cuddled in the living room, watching some lame romantic comedy on the television. His eyes fixed on them as he scans the room for anything dangerous that could happen. Nothing, so he kept his eyes on them. He is so envious that humans have love. Always kissing and cuddling and hugging, their eyes basically reflected hearts on their lovers. Tsukishima doesn’t have a heart, he doesn’t experience anything that would make him feel attached to his assignments. That is what makes him so perfect for the job.

Tsukishima stands at the side, reading his files as he watch over the 3 boyfriends. They seem so happy. Constantly touching and kissing each other, practically tangled together on the couch. Tsukishima can’t help but tch under his breath. “Did you hear that? It sounded like someone.” Kuroo says. Tsukishima quirks his brow. They sure have sharp hearing which honestly makes Tsukishima’s job much more troublesome. He can’t talk at all or risk getting found out by his assignments which is a huge no-no. “I think your ears are just playing tricks on you.” Akaashi said as he place a kiss on Kuroo’s lips. Bokuto pouts slightly but still hugs Akaashi tightly in his arms. Tsukishima takes down their actions one by one in his notebook. He needs to compile his report on Sunday. “Akaashi!” Bokuto whines. Tsukishima just finds that a tad bit loud. Akaashi and Kuroo pull away laughing. It must be hard to maintain a 3 way relationship like that.

“We should just finish the movie and head to bed. We have work tomorrow.” Akaashi says and they all focus their gaze back on the television. It is honestly such a boring first night. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and sat down instead of stand as he watches over them.

Things honestly are just getting started. The next morning was hectic. Tsukishima had to rush to prevent glass cups from dropping, the boys from slipping on the floor full of food from their rushed eating and prevent the men he had to watch over from bleeding due to shaving. He had to switch off the gas and turned off the fire before the food burnt. By the end of that, he was sweating like no tomorrow and the 3 of them finally headed out. He followed them to their office building. He saw many of his co-workers while shadowing the 3 men but said nothing except for a short nod in their direction. They entered the building and the first face he sees is a familiar one, Kozume Kenma, former angel. Kenma looked at Tsukishima but said nothing. “Kenma! You’re here!” Kuroo shouts as he drapes his arms over the shorter. “Please let go and head up to your departments for your meetings.” Kenma said in a monotone.

Kuroo just ruffled Kenma’s hair and the waited at the lobby for the elevator to arrive. Tsukishima gave a nod to Kenma who just nodded very slightly so as to not raise suspicion. Tsukishima then followed the boys up, knowing each of their floors and where they seat as well. Tsukishima is lucky they aren’t too far apart. After knowing where they sat, Tsukishima went down to find Kenma, who is still at the reception. Tsukishima walked over to him. “So your new assignments are them?” Kenma whispers. Tsukishima nodded. “It’s so rare to have more than one assignment.“ Kenma notes. “How have you and Hinata been?” Tsukishima asks in a very small voice. “We have been fine. It’s the same as always, except we can’t exactly get old together because of what my body comprise of. He would die first.” Kenma shrugs. He gave up being an angel to be with Hinata who he deems as the sun, but his body is still one of an angel’s he was just stripped of the identity, not the immortal body.

Tsukishima nodded. That is usually the case if you break the rules. “I’ll find him in the next generation and the next one. I won’t let him leave me.” Kenma says in a monotone but Tsukishima knows the man actually meant it. “They can be really chaotic, so take care of yourself and don’t overwork. With their stupid tactics, I’m sure you will have your work cut out for you.” Kenma says. “Then I’ll have to do my work then.” Tsukishima says with a shrug and left. Kenma giving him a very small unnoticeable smile. Just be professional.

Years passed and Tsukishima watch over them protectively, over the years he might have gained some feelings for the 3 who always acts so goofy and stupid all the time. They would always get into trouble and the number of times Tsukishima had to stop them from getting themselves killed by their own wacky ideas. He liked Akaashi best, who didn’t cause so much trouble for him. Kuroo and Bokuto are too scary. Whenever the 3 boys had sex, Tsukishima would watch, he wouldn’t shun away or anything. In all these years being a guardian angel, he had seen all sorts of things. That is Tsukishima saw how they treated each other with care and with their preferences in mind. It’s like they really mattered to each other. The 3 of them surprisingly got married, courtesy of Tsukishima. Tsukishima had to do a lot of begging and talking to the higher ups to help them get married.

It is the small little things and Tsukishima always liked to see his assignments happy. That is until the day of the car crash. Tsukishima is only one angel and he can’t split himself into 3 to watch over 3 people. Kuroo was killed in a car crash. Age:45 Time of death: 02/06/20XX 14 32 hours. That was written in the report and sent to Sugawara immediately. Kuroo would be on his way to heaven for reincarnation to take place. Tsukishima sighed. He didn’t do his job well. He walked over to Kuroo’s soul who is just standing there staring at his own dead body. “Kuroo-san? I’m here to bring you to heaven.” Tsukishima said. Kuroo turned over to look at Tsukishima. “I’m dead?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima nodded. “What about Keiji and Ko?” Kuroo panics. “I’m sorry. I can try to extend your stay in heaven until they pass on as well if you like?” Tsukishima says as he pulled out a clipboard from nowhere.

“I’m sorry I didn’t carry out my job well.” Tsukishima says as he starts filling up the form he has to submit to Sugawara later. “Why would you say that? I’m sure it’s just my carelessness that led to this.” Kuroo says and tries to comfort the angel. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Tears rolled down his face slowly as he quickly filled in the form. “I can bring you to Akaashi and Bokuto right now. I know where they are.” Tsukishima says and made his way to their apartment. “How’d you know...” Kuroo asks. “Just meet them for the last time and we have to go.” Tsukishima says and sighs. The tears have dried up and it’s back to the stoic face he always has. Tsukishima picks up his bag and waits for Kuroo to finish his final goodbyes, even if they can’t hear him. Tsukishima then saw his wristband blinking. “We have to go, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima says and Kuroo turns around. He nods and they both leave. Tsukishima brings Kuroo to Sugawara.

Sugawara looked at Kuroo then at Tsukishima. “You’re better than this Tsukishima. It’s only been a rather short time since you took over them as assignments.” It was a full on lecture about responsibilities and Kuroo is dumbfounded. “Can he stay here until his boyfriends come here?” Tsukishima asks as his hands in his report and the form he filled at the scene. “Well I don’t mind, not sure if that’s actually doable.” Sugawara scratches his head and looked over the report. “I guess he can stay since he is already registered, but you’re responsible for him.” Sugawara hands him a necklace and Tsukishima left with Kuroo. He puts the necklace around Kuroo’s neck. Tsukishima then brought Kuroo to his sleeping quarters when he is not having assignments. “You can stay here. I’ll be watching over your boyfriends.” Tsukishima says. “What do you mean by watch over? Aren’t you just any angel?” Kuroo asks as he plays with the necklace charm. “I'm your guardian angel. I was assigned to you when you had just graduated college and gotten your first job.” Tsukishima says, briefly explaining the situation. “That’s a really long time ago.” Kuroo says with furrowed eyebrows, “Why did that silver head say its short.”

Tsukishima sighs. “Your death is predetermined. That car crash shouldn’t be enough to kill you, but apparently the devils increased the impact of the crash and you died on the spot. You were gone too early and 20 over years is not that long.” Tsukishima says in a monotone. Tsukishima then pulled out Kuroo’s particulars and placed in a clear file and filed it away. “The dates and cause of death for your boyfriends might change because of your death.” Tsukishima picks his bag up. “I’ll come here for a short while when they fall asleep, but not for too long since those devils might do some dirty tricks.” Tsukishima sighs. More work to do, more work to do.

They are just doing their jobs so he doesn't blame those devils so much. It is his inability to protect his assignments. He goes to the hospital, where Akaashi and Bokuto were. They were crying their eyes out and he feels responsible for their tears. "I'm sorry." Tsukishima whispers but Akaashi whipped his head around to look directly at him. "Ko, did you hear something? It sounded like an apology." Akaashi asked which made Tsukishima clamp his mouth with his hands. "I think you're too emotional that you started hearing things." Bokuto says as he pulled Akaashi closer to him and they hugged tightly. Tsukishima felt relieve wash over him when they went back to hugging and grieving their boyfriend.

They handled the funeral and all. Tsukishima just watched over them as they mourn the loss of their lover. Kenma came and pulled Tsukishima away. "You didn't watch over him?" Kenma asks. Tsukishima sighs, "I tried but it is hard to watch over 3 people if they are separated. Kuroo is currently at my quarters up there. Sugawara allowed him to stay." Kenma nodded, "You better watch over them properly. I've seen some of them roaming in the office." Kenma then went back to the venue and Tsukishima stood next to the pair. How can he fail at his one and only job? They cremated the body after a week and they went on with their lives. Tsukishima kept his eyes peeled for any possible mishaps. He feels strained but there are no off days when you’re watching over someone. He would see Kuroo every night and tell him about what his still alive boyfriends are doing. Though he doesn’t need sleep, he definitely needs a break.

That is well things went rather smoothly for another 10 years. They are still working at the same company as they did when they were fresh graduates, just that they have been promoted to rather high positions. Kenma is still at the reception, looking as young as he ever did. Kuroo is still at his sleeping quarters in heaven. He still reports to Sugawara every week. Tsukishima is exhausted. Same as usual, it is Sunday and Tsukishima makes his way to Sugawara to hand in his report as usual. “Tsukishima, you don’t look too good. Did you watch them that tightly?” Sugawara asks as he looks over the report. “Well I cant let what happened to Kuroo happen to them.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up. Sugawara nodded. “Well I’m thinking of sending some of the angels to become humans and recruit more angels for our sector.” Sugawara places the report to the side, “What do you think?” “Are the current group of angels not competent enough?” Tsukishima asks. Sugawara seemed deep in thought. “They are competent. Well I guess there is no need then. You may go.” Sugawara says. Tsukishima bows and leaves. He walks to his sleeping quarters.

“Urggghhh it’s so bored here.” Kuroo groans as Tsukishima walks in. “I see, well there is not much you can do. Do you want to get reincarnated right away?” Tsukishima asks as he removed his clothes to change into another pair. “Why not you have fun with me?” Kuroo smirks. Tsukishima sighs and quickly puts on his shirt and leaves. He can’t be gone for too long or something might happen to the two of them. Tsukishima of course rushes down to earth to watch over the pair. They had never been the same since Kuroo left. Tsukishima cant help but feel guilty. There is nothing he cane do however. That is until Bokuto and Akaashi were robbed on the streets by a armed man, who was at least 20 years younger than them. Tsukishima stood in front of the knife. Angels can be hurt by objects on earth but they can’t die, they will only feel excruciating pain. They don’t bleed either. Akaashi and Bokuto got away. Tsukishima stopped them from getting killed here. The man ran off and Tsukishima followed Bokuto and Akaashi to their apartment.

He clutched his abdomen where the wound is, there is no blood. Its just a black hole. This just shows how not human he is. Honestly after all these years watching over them and talking to Kuroo, he might have some feelings for the 3 of them. Then again it is almost impossible since angels don’t exactly have feelings. That is what was taught to him at least, when he started his job about a few centuries ago. “Wasn’t that weird? Suddenly the knife stopped moving right in front of us, like someone had caught it.” Akaashi said as he cuddles with Bokuto on the couch. Tsukishima stood at the side watching them as he held onto his open but not bleeding wound. They don’t heal immediately just like humans. That is probably the only troublesome part being an angel. “Yea. Maybe it’s Kuroo still watching over us.” Bokuto says as he places a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead. They look so happy, but there is still a sad glint in their eyes.

The day of their death would come soon. Although Tsukishima has to watch over them, he also has to make sure they die at the correct time and date. It is how the cycle works and it is to make sure there are enough humans at any given time. It is the rule.

The time comes fast. Akaashi and Bokuto are past their 60s by now. More than 15 years had passed since Kuroo’s death. It was time for their deaths. It is at the crossroad as they make their way to work. They would swerve to save a bunch of kids but collides into a wall at high speed and dies.

It happens just as the documents in his file says. Tsukishima brings them to heaven just like he did to Kuroo. He filled up their forms as usual. He brought them to Sugawara. “Well the 3 of them can reincarnate together now, since they are all here.” Sugawara said and signed off the papers. “Yes, Sugawara-san.” Tsukishima bring the two to his sleeping quarters where Kuroo is at. “I have to bring you guys to go get reincarnated.” Tsukishima says and pushes his spectacles up. The 3 boys immediately hugged each other and kissed each other like no tomorrow, muttering ‘I miss you’s and ‘I love you’s. Tsukishima just stood at the side, watching their reunion with a small smile. At least they are together now, Tsukishima did his job. He sighs, its such a hard job, he doesn’t even remember the number of people he had sent to be reborn. “Let’s go now.” Tsukishima said, snapping the boys out of their happy reunion.

They followed Tsukishima. On the way to the gate, Tsukishima is sure that the boys are smooching and groping each other behind his back. He heard sounds of lip smacking and some gasp but he doesn’t turn around. They all had led a good life even if they were short. “You know I can hear you guys fooling around behind me.” Tsukishima says which made the 3 of them freeze. “It’s fine. I’m not sure if you will meet in your next lives, but I really hope you do, and I hope I will still have the pleasure of watching over you guys.” Tsukishima says as he opens the gates. “Well it has been great, knowing you and all. We will see you soon.” They walked through the gates holding hands with each other. Tsukishima pulls the gate close and makes his way to Sugawara. “Ahh, it kinda hurts to let them go like this.” Tsukishima mumbles to himself.

Sugawara hands over another assignment. “You start immediately. This is your new assignment.” Sugawara said with a huge smile. Tsukishima opens the letter and the same 3 names that he saw just now is written there. “Didn’t I just- uh.. didn’t I just sent them on their way?” Tsukishima says a little confused about it. “Yea you just did. They are your assignments again. They came in as soon as you let them through those gates. It’s so strange.” Sugawara said, “This time you’re gonna act as their guardian. Please follow instructions.” Sugawara said and sent him on his way.

“Looks like I can’t help falling in love with them.” Tsukishima chuckles and made his way to earth. Angels can have feelings too.


End file.
